


Interlude XXI

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [178]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Married Life, Plans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Just remember, not whipped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).



God winced when He saw His wife's face. The last time She had looked like that... well, the Permian Extinction had been a damn close run thing.

“You _will_ remember to swap the bullets?” She pressed.

“Yes, dear.”

“And to have Sachiel in the compartment?”

“Yes, dear.”

“I still do not see why this is necessary”, She complained. “Especially over some old furniture.”

“Because the Dean inside the Watson automatically fears the worst”, He said. “He expects something to go wrong. By showing him that his luck seems to be improving, it makes him feel better.”

“Hmph!” She said disapprovingly. “Well, he had better come through this unscathed. Him and my cutesy-wootsey sweet little darling angel.”

(Advantages of being a Supreme Being; the ability to keep a straight face when so many others would have rolled their eyes.)

“Yes, dear.”


	2. Chapter 2

_[Begin narration by Mr. Ptolemy Seleucus Antiochus Wilson]_

I found it hard to believe just how much my life had changed in the past three months – from being a humble district messenger via unemployment to my dream job at the British Museum, where I got to work with the sort of stamps and rare documents that I could only have dreamt of. And even better, the job came with a small house which was just the right size for Beth and my step-brothers who, it seemed, had also been fortunate in both finding employment of late.

No, not fortunate. I knew, because I was no fool, who was behind my sudden run of good luck. I owed my present and future happiness to that great man Mr. Sherlock Holmes, who I had taken or sent messages for on many occasions before my fall from grace at the General Post Office, and whose interest in the case had resulted in the reason for that fall being exposed. It was one of the man's many quirks that he took cases solely on whether they interested him or no; indeed, his 'friend' Doctor Watson had once told me that no less than a duchess had had her case declined because of her arrogant attitude. Quite right too, in my humble opinion.

And thanks to the two of them, I was now in secure and happy employment, able to come home and put my feet up in front of a roaring fire, read my newspaper, and enjoy some well-deserved peace as master of my home, lord of all he surveys, king of.....

Beth is looking at me again. I had better take out the rubbish.

_[End narration by Mr. Ptolemy Seleucus Antiochus Wilson]_


End file.
